


Sora is Kidnapped

by BLisHEAVEN (orphan_account)



Category: Sora the Troll, Sora the Troll(Youtube)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BLisHEAVEN
Summary: Sora the Troll was minding his own business when he was kidnapped by a gang. Will he be converted by the perverts who have him? Will he be able to escape with his life?





	Sora is Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some bad writting. I'm bored because of Corona-chan (Covid-19). Please give me kudos if you want more of these

It was a normal Tuesday. Sora the Troll was still working as a teacher in Chiba, or somewhere. After classes he went to say goodbye to his manager.

The manager had a cubicle at the very back of the room. So Sora had to pass by most of his coworkers to ger to her. 

When Sora finally got to her, he bowed and wished her a good evening. She smiled and waved, because she was on a phone call with a parent. 

Sora left school and started walking to the train. He began to hum a tune to himself. It was warm. The trees were blooming and flower petals fell from the sky. It was a lovely spring day. 

A kid was crying, because he had dropped his ice cream on the sidewalk. Sora crouched down and said "Unchi". 

The kid smiled, but his mom frowned at Sora. "Freaking pervert." She whispered and quickly walked away.

Sora sighed, a little deflated. Then he continued to walk before getting to a crosswalk.

On the other side of the street was one of his friends. Sora waved to get the guys attention, but he wasn't seen. The crosswalk turned green so Sora rushed to catch his friend. 

Sora noticed that his friend was with 3 girls. He recognised 1 of them from college. All of them happened to be really cute too. 

Sora didn't really care, but it would be nice to see his friend and meet those girls. He squeezed through the crowd and got 1 meter behind his friend before he heard a loud sloppy noise.

SPLAT.

Then warm white tricked down his forehead. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a bird fly overhead.

"Dude, what the heck! Did a bird just crap on me?"

Sora accidentally said it so loud that his friend turned around to look. Probably because he recognized the voice.

Sora panicked and ran into the shop right beside him. He was feeling really embarassed with bird poop all over his hair. He was so upset that he didn't notice that he was in a sex toy shop. He ran to the back hoping to find a bathroom.

He found the bathroom and got a good look at the poop. "What the hell."


End file.
